Muramasa Sumato
Muramasa Sumato (酢的村正 Sumato Muramasa) is a exiled Shinigami and former 3rd seat of Squad 12 and Vice President Shinigami Research and Development Institute. He was exiled for illegal experiments on hollows, which he was guilty for, and for betraying the Gote 13 by selling information about experiments and devices made in the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Appearance Muramasa bears the appearance of a young man, maybe in his early 20s. He is a fairly tall, lean-built person with blue hair, bright orange eyes and dull tanish skin. He also has a tongue piercing, taking the shape of a star ( ۞) or an appearance of three intersecting ellipses. He wears a ragged white shirt, wearing the Saikōkyū around his neck, black jeans that seem to sag a little, and converse. He has a slight slouch in his stance, and carries his Zanpakutou in his hands at all times, sheathed. Personality His personality is rather a dark character, slightly sinister by nature due to an unhealthy and mentally unstable childhood which has simply grown since he has gotten older. Due to his unstable presence he stays now within dark areas to stay away from most people but there are times that he will just give in to his temptations and leave his small world. Overly cocky he will usually want a fight when he is out and will demand blood during the fight, no matter whose blood that is, seeing his own blood is just like a REASON for him to fight. His trust is quite hard to gain, yet again due to his upbringing through abuse he will stay away from people and those who refuse to leave him would most likely be prepared to be attacked if it was ever that situation. What’s interesting although is if you find him when he is in a calm area with his ‘friend’ he will probably be more calm and lower down on the staying away. With relationships, if you are ever so close to get THAT close to him he will be quite loyal and friendly to the person willing to literally kill those that give them grief. Good friends he is loyal to and will protect to the end making sure they are unharmed. And then with love, this is something he would rather stay away from as he already knows how it has been felt to be thrown to the ground and beaten, so this is how he sees ‘love’ and will usually say the word with a slight feeling of hatred towards it. An interesting fact is a case of schizophrenia that may happen every so often with him as his emotions will go wild if brought to an extreme state of mind. When in his happy mood, he enjoys calling everyone "Derek" since he hates using formal or informal names, plus he forgets everyone's names. Also he is more of a closet Genuis, often putting on the farce of an uneducated person or "Obfuscating Stupidity", keeping on a "mask" to cover up that he is actually very intellectual. He likes experimenting, testing, invent alot of stuffs. Though keeps them a secret, unless he is very excited about it and tells those who he beleives is worthy. He hates being treated differently and overal betrayed. Like for when he shared his theory of "Fusion" he was turned down by the very man he respected, Kaito Kurui. Anger and distrust grew towards Kaito. He started thinking of ways he could get vengance from him. He purposely got caught selling information about the Gotei 13, and preformed experimentations on hollows so he will be exiled. He wanted to show Kaito his theory was about to be a fact. When Muramasa hates someone, he will do anythign to get their blood in his hands. He has little respect or regard for them and highly loses control oever his rational thoughts. He turns into a psycho, meaining he will ignore pain, ignore emotions, but just get his goal done History Equipment & Inventions Gōdō '(合同, Fusion''): The Gōdō is an artifact made by Muramasa since he became the 3rd seat of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute as the 3rd seat. He mentioned this invention ,when it was still a theory, to Kaito Kurui, the captain of the 12th Division and President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Thoughm Kaito laughed to his face saying that the theory is "Children's thinking". After years of working on it, it finally was made into a sucess. Even Muramasa himself said that its something never thought possible before. The Gōdō takes the form of a clear sphere, save for crescent shaped metal piece on the back of it. While initally appearing to be some mundane, it is known to be incredibly durable, with Muramasa stating it cannot and will not break. The Gōdōhas the ability to fuse anything.It has the ability breakdown objects/people and fuse them. This object is very powerful, and useful. It was used on Muramasa itself to give himself Hollow powers, and it was used to fuse regais to make the Ultimate being. '''Gikongan (義魂丸, Artificial Soul Pill): More commonly known as Soul Candy, this item is an artificial soul in the form of a green ball of candy. When ingested, it forces the user's soul out of their body. The artificial soul then operates in a pre-programmed manner while inhabiting a body. Variations of Gigai: Having experimented with Gigai (義骸, faux body) at length, He has created at least two variations. The most notable one is an untraceable Gigai which drains the user's spiritual power instead of restoring it, effectively making them Human if used long enough. He also developed an inflatable Gigai for use as a decoy in combat. Zansei (残血清 Lingering Serum): A unique serum created by Muramasa. Though it's effect is noted to be more magical than scientific, the serum itself is noted to be a pinnacle of scientific medicine. The serum itself is made of a liquid which is extremely adaptable. When injected into an individual, it spreads through the vody via the bloodstream, and adapts to each and every cell in the body, storing itself until needed. When the body is about to die out, it produces a unique "regenerative" effect, classified as such only due to lack of a better word. Trough a massive burst of reiatsu from the hands, feet, and head, the user's entire body is altered into that of a new appearance, though the age itself is random, younger than before is usually common. Enhanced abilities, also random, are noted. For example, one could have enhanced speed or strength. Despite the miracle such a serum is, notable side effects include brief euphoria and a slightly different personality with it's variious cravings that kick in soon after gaining the new body. [http://.wikia.com/wiki/Reigai Reigai (霊骸, Spirit Body)]: Muramasa, being a skilled scientist, has created technology allowing him to create Reigai; spiritual bodies for mod-souls. A Reigai is an artificial and spiritual body that allows artificial souls to maintain a physical form in the Soul Society. Reigai can also be designed as a nearly perfect clone of a real soul that maintains the memories, personalities and thoughts of the original soul the body was cloned from. In this capacity they can be used to infiltrate certain groups while being controlled by an outside source, even against their will.The RegaI are nearly perfect, though they are very violent and agressive. Reigai also carry with them an unusual bracelet on their forearm, the purpose Muramasa has for these regais is to bring down the Seireitei. Unlike Kaito's regais which are perfect, they do transmit lavendar electricity form their eyes but they wear golden rings with a lavendar gem on it. All reigais are three-times as strong as the original. *'Zonbi Reigai '(ゾンビれいしがい Zombie Spirit Body): Like regular regais made by Muramasa, they are nearly pefrect though their appearance are a bit different. They have pale skin, white pupils and "cracks" on their skin. Their behavior is more aggressive than the regular regais. They act as if they have a ragging fever and alot of hunger. Unlike Zombies that people see on television, these Regai Zombies, can run, jump, shunpo/sonido etc. They have the ability to fight as if they were that originals, though once they have their opponents down, they will eat their souls to calm their rage down. Anti-Hierro Armor: A protective armor designed especially to engage in direct battle with enough durability to smash through an Arrancar's Hierro. It is also rather effective defensively, able to protect the wearer's said body part from damage, even if the armor itself is destroyed in the process Zanpakuto-Remover Glove: He invented a glove the is all rusted metal with large nails on the finger tips. The glove sends out reiatsu that makes a path towards the soul's chest that goes to the person's inner world and yank the zanpakuto spirit out of the person's body. Once the Zanpakuto out, it willl be in a Bezerk mode, where it will attack everything and anyone near it. The process to remove someone's zanpakuto through its chest is very painful to the point the person having their zanpakuto remove would beg for death. Regeneration Serum: Its a serum that allows him to regenerate limbs and internal organs if damaged. Self-Destructing Gigai: He has modified the gigai so that it can self destruct without anyone in it and it also acts as a puppet because it moves and speaks on it's own but has no mind of it's own. Kanmon (関門 Gateway) Muramasa has developed a "Gate way" to any demension he wishes to be in. He can open a ways to go to either Hueco Mundo, Seireitei, Valley of screams, The Danagi and other dimensions except for the Soul King's. Muramasa uses this to travel to and from dimensions. Kodoku no Ori (孤独の檻, cage of solitary): '''is a artifact like Caja Negación, it works for all races. It was made by Muramasa incase he ment an opponent who would really oppose a threat to him, when his plan is going. Kodoku no Ori takes the form of a small mechanical device, colored white with a blue attachment on the right side. In the middle of a small screen, and two buttons directly under, and another button on the left side, each serving a different purpose.When used on a subject, it traps them in an alternate dimension from which there is no escape; however, this assumes it's being used as intended. Only high leveld targets whoh have captain level spiritual pressure can escape, given enough time. Inside that alternative dimension, the entire settings looks like an RPG game. '''Saikōkyū (再構成球 Reconstitution Sphere): This device is the only creation of Muramasa's that is not stated to be completely his own, he found the plans in the office of a dead female Shinigami, and continued where they left off. The Saikōkyū was created by Gikeko to be the antithesis to the Hōgyoku. Unlike the Hōgyoku, which materializes the desires of the hearts around it, the Saikōkyū is capable of completely reversing the effects of the Hōgyoku, and supressing one's heart, releasing any emotions and inhibitions from the body and sealing them away. Powers and Abilities Master Tactician: He has also shown himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory. Immense Spiritual Power: As the 3rd seat of the 12th Division, Muramasa boasts a great amount of spiritual energy thanks to the custom Hollwofication he went through. He is noted to having amazing spiritual pressure that comes in waves.The high amount of spiritual power is high enough for anyone to sense his presence from a considerable distance. His spiritual pressure can feel like being in the pressence of a higher captain level whilst it is released. His reiatsu has a slight difference to normal reiatsu, due to his murderous intent IF the opponent is weaker then him they will feel as if his presense is all around their body and even a subconscious feeling that a knife is at their throat. The color of his reiatsu is Lavendar. Kidō Master: Muramasa is highly skilled and proficient in kido. He can even use kido's in the eighty's with ease and without the need of a incantation. He also has shown the knowledge of how to break barriers set up by the spiritually superior noble families that even captains are incapable of naturally breaking. He has been learning kido since before he enetered the Shino academy. Muramasa has displayed his knowledge of high level Kidō spells, able to cast several in quick succession without the incantation and with almost no effort and still possessing formidable power.He can use low-level spells with devastating effects, as well as a counter to attacks. Epic Genius Intellect: Being the creator of the Zombie regais, Muramasa is considered to be a genius among the likes of Kisuke Urahara and Sōsuke , two shinigami known far and wide for their intellect. Because he is frequently hiding within the shadows, it is unknown how far his intelligence extends from science. Body Modification Expert: he has a great knowledge in this area of science shown when his left wrist contains a small bladed disc attached to a wire. This is one of his greatest areas of expertise. *''Arm Shield:'' His right arm opens up into four segments and it creates a blue reishi shield which can defend aganst destructive spells up to 90. *''Tail:'' He also surgically implanted a long skeletal scorpion like tail in his lower back which is laced with a nerve destroying poison and it can extend and also fire kido from the tip. *''Extension Arm: His left arm can extend out like a grappling hook. When the arm is attacked it explodes on impact, but with his regenerative serum, this is not a problem (though it does cause him serious pain and minor blood lost). Zanpakutō '''Fukai iryūjon' (深い'幻影, Deep Illusion) is Muramasa's Zanpakuto. In its sealed, it takes the form of a standard katana with a cross shaped handle guard and a black hilt. The sheath has shown to have an elegant swirl-patterned design along it. *'Shikai': With the command "Sink them into your realm, Fukai iryūjon", his zanpakuto changes to a large Black and orange gunbai that is about three-fourths of his height and about his width, with the pole being twice that length. Shikai Ability: Fukai iryūjon's ability only activates when it feels the anger or happiness of his opponent. Intensity of these emotions feeds into the ability and by it the target's sense of touch and vision are affected; rendered susceptible to the illusion power. The illusion ability can only be bypassed by suppressing emotion as much as possible or by using one's reiatsu sense like echo-location to distinguish real from imaginary. *'Happines': When Fukai iryūjon sense happiness from the opponent, it triggers dark, horrbile, and scary Illusions that can bring fear into the target's emotions and being. *'Anger': When Fukai iryūjon sense anger, it trigers illusion that can bring despair and break the target's will down to the point they wont even fight. Bankai: Not Achieved Hollowfication Muramasa possesses Hollowfication, though it is very different from that of the Vizard's or Tōsen's. His's functions as a seperate release for his Zanpakutō. The way he obtained his hollowfications was different from the usual. He calls this method to "Fuse and Dominate" method since he used the Gōdō to obtain hollow powers.He fused his soul with a hollow's. This process was difficult since he did not have anyone to watch his back if something went wrong. Once they were fused, black reiatsu engulfed the fused body as they strongest mind took over. After dominating the hollow, his form was complete. He can transform to his hollofied form at the time he wishes with the command Commence (開始 Kaishi). Trivia Muramasa's 'Gōdō '(合同, Fusion) invention was inspired by Tensa Zangetsu fusing with Hichigo Shirosaki. While bored, Muramasa enjoys kidnapping people for experiments or for amusement to play his Favorite game "Abstract Art", where he goes to the highest building where he lives and drops the person down. Waiting to see what kind of abstract art its made fomr the splattered blood. Quotes *( To his "friends") "Derek! Bring me a humant to play Abstract art when you go hunting~" Category:Former Captains Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Villians Category:Vizard Category:12th Division Category:Male